fairy_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Rogue Cheney
Future Rogue Cheney is Rogue Cheney's future counterpart and was originally the center antagonist of the Grand Magic Games Arc in the Fairy Tail series. He was originally thought to have traveled back in time to kill Lucy Heartfilia, who closed the Eclipse Gate, leaving the world at the mercy of the 10,000 Dragons. However, his true intent lies in his bid to kill Acnologia and become the new Dragon King. Profile Name: Future Rogue Cheney Origin: Fairy Tail Alias: Future Rogue, Shadow Dragon Classification: Human, Dark Mage, Dragon Slayer Age: 26 Power Grid Background Physical Appearance As he heralds from a future seven years yet to come, Future Rogue's appearance is considerably different than his present self's; his hair is now much longer than before, being tied in a high ponytail that reaches midway down his back. Additionally, rather than being completely black, his hair is now black on the right, and a much lighter color on the left. However, Future Rogue still retains his signature bangs, which are brushed over to the right side of his face, obscuring the majority of it from view. Future Rogue's face, however, has received the most notable changes; his right eye is now missing, being instead replaced by a long, jagged scar that extends over the bridge of his nose, and a sharp, curved tattoo around his left eye. His eye is relatively unchanged, being dark around the outside with a snake-like pupil. Future Rogue's clothing is also significantly different. He wears a long, light, high-collared version of a ferraiolo. However, the part of the ferraiolo that drapes over his shoulders is very dark, and the edges of the ferraiolo are adorned with a tiger-print pattern. Across the ferraiolo, there is a strap, which is fastened to Future Rogue's body via a button on either side of his chest. Underneath the ferraiolo, Future Rogue wears a light-colored, long sleeved shirt, wherein the cuffs are rolled up. Over his long-sleeved shirt, Future Rogue wears a dark, Y-shaped vest, which has three circles printed on front, that he keeps tucked into his belt. However, the vest splits into four long pieces of cloth (reminiscent of his original attire) that, as they are a part of the vest, are also decorated with circles; each piece of cloth has four circles. Future Rogue wears a pair of light trousers under the loose pieces of cloth and, to complete his attire, strapped boots. Personality Future Rogue is initially portrayed as a calm, composed and confident individual. However, he possesses a much more sinister agenda. In regards to achieving what he wants, this calm, cool attitude all but disappears, and is instead replaced with rage and haste. He also has a habit of smirking when instances are in his favor, as seen after he uses his Magic to swallow the Fiore soldiers, along with the Garou Knights, and when Natsu questions him as to why he really came back into the past. Future Rogue is also quite cynical, as he, on more than one occasion, expresses his complete faith in the fact that Lucy will close the Eclipse Gate, thereby "dooming" the future. Future Rogue is extremely overconfident, and sets much stock in his abilities as a Dragon Slayer. Future Rogue is, according to himself, completely heartless and callous, and will do anything it takes to accomplish his goals, such as killing, or attempting to kill, those who so much as stand in his way. Future Rogue is, quite contrary to his present self, a sadistic, cruel, carnage-loving individual, and is very self-centered. However, above all this, Future Rogue is still prone to shock when things don't adhere to his original thought process. Synopsis Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though he mostly uses his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic to fight his opponents at long-range, Future Rogue possesses great skill of melee combat, which includes punches, kicks, elbows, grapples and takedowns, as well as using significant strength and speed to coordinate his attacks. He is able to employ his signature Dragon Slayer Magic to enhance the blows of his attacks to overpower his opponents. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Future Rogue is fast enough to keep with the likes of Natsu Dragneel during their fight so far. Immense Durability: Future Rogue is very durable during combat, showing that he doesn't even feel seriously injured, nor does it hinder his performance in battle; his durability was noted when he is capable of taking multiple fire-enhanced strikes from Natsu, including a left hook towards his skull and a right hook to the left jaw when the former dropped his guard before being hit by the latter. Immense Magic Power: Future Rogue alone, possesses an enormous amount of magical energy, far greater than most Mages of S-Class Mage level. His magic is dark, violet-blue with a black outline in color. Magic Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic: This Magic gives Future Rogue the ability to change his physiology into that of the Shadow Dragon. When using this kind of Magic, Future Rogue's very body turns into shadows, which cannot be touched by normal means. This allows him to, swiftly and efficiently, dodge incoming attacks with relative ease and hide within his opponent's shadow, granting him the element of surprise in battle. However, if Future Rogue is caught while in a tangible state, or by another Mage in shadow form, he is susceptible to attack. Having been taught his Magic by the Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum, and further augmenting his abilities by implanting Dragon Lacrima into his body, Future Rogue is considered a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. After returning to the past, Future Rogue has shown improved mastery over his Dragon Slayer Magic, now being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of his shadow, proving that his mastery of this Magic is greater than his present counterpart. *'Shadow Dragon's Roar': Like his present counterpart, Future Rogue possesses his signature Dragon's Roar. By taking a stance, Future Rogue releases a large, hurricane burst of shadows from his mouth that damages a target with great blunt force along with a slicing effect that pierces a target's flesh. *'Shadow Dragon's Iron Fist': Future Rogue engulfs one of his hands into shadows and punches his target, causing sheer blunt damage alongside a cutting effect that pierces the target's flesh. *'Shadow Dragon's Slash': Future Rogue covers his arm in shadows and punches his target, greatly enhancing his punching power. (Unnamed) *'Shadow Dragon's Claw': Future Rogue generates shadows from his feet and uses them to attack the target. Such kick becomes even stronger, as with great blunt force, the shadows also deal some cutting damage to the target. (Unnamed) *'Shadow Dragon's Blade': Future Rogue forms his shadows into a shape of a blade and launches it at his target from a distance. Despite being composed of shadows, the blade has all the properties of a real one. *'Shadow Dragon's Eruption': Future Rogue generates shadows from the ground, hitting the target from underneath, throwing them into the air whilst simultaneously damaging them. (Unnamed) *'Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang': Future Rogue generates shadows from his hand and unleashes them against his target. (Unnamed) *'Shadow Dragon's Vortex': Future Rogue extends his shadow in length, creating a swirling vortex that pulls in and "devours" any and all targets he wishes. (Unnamed) *'Shadow Dragon's Scales': Future Rogue releases a volley of shadowy scales from his hand towards his desired target. (Unnamed) White Shadow Dragon Mode: Future Rogue gained this ability by killing Sting Eucliffe and devouring his light. After having the light and shadows inside his body fuse together, Future Rogue gained the ability to use both elements simultaneously, even giving his shadows the piercing properties of light. After entering said Mode, half of Future Rogue's body becomes cloaked in shadows, whilst the other half remains normal in appearance. ]] *'White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk': From his hand, Future Rogue releases a multitude of very thin beams of light and shadows, which pierce his target, heavily damaging them. *'White Shadow Dragon's Sword Horn': Future Rogue turns his body into shadows and swirls around his target. He then propels himself at his target from underneath, as a beam of light, deeply cutting into them upon impact. (Unnamed) *'White Shadow Dragon's Roar': An alternate, white-enhanced version of his Shadow Dragon's Roar. Future Rogue quickly gathers and releases a large amount of shadow and light from his mouth, generating a very large, powerful, destructive blast that could destroy a small town with just a single roar. Dragon Tamer Magic: A Magic, created by Future Rogue himself, that allows him to dominate the will of a Dragon, effectively making them his subordinate, a remarkable feat, given that most Dragons think of humans as little more than food. However, if large amounts of Dragons are present, or if any of the Dragons has a strong enough personal motive, Future Rogue has difficulty maintaining his control over them. Relationships Family *Skiadrum (Foster Father, deceased) Allies * Enemies/Rivals * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Future Counterpart Category:Former Members of Sabertooth Category:New Ballam Alliance Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Antagonist Category:Primary Antagonist Category:Supporting Characters